Ghātaka Rōga
by Madelight
Summary: Maladie sournoise et incurable : jamais plus il n'apercevra le soleil qu'était pour lui son ancienne vie. - RATING M A respecter impérativement, ceci n'est pas un rating en l'air. - Brutalité explicite.
1. GR

**_Ai décidé de mettre cet O.S en tant qu'O.S à part entière et non plus dans le recueil Sentences._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous. _**

**_/!\ Je répète toutefois une dernière fois que cet O.S est violent. Personnes très mal à l'aise vis à vis du viol (évidemment on l'est tous mais on n'est pas forcément directement touché...), s'abstenir impérativement. /!\_**

* * *

**Au fond, personne ne croit à sa propre mort, et dans son inconscient, chacun est persuadé de son immortalité. _Sigmund Freud_**

**La souffrance est pire dans le noir ; on ne peut poser les yeux sur rien. _Graham Greene._**

**La force de l'amour paraît dans la souffrance._ Pierre Corneille._**

* * *

I want my innocence back  
And if you can't give it to me  
I will cut you down  
And I will run you through  
With the dagger you sharpened  
On my body and soul  
Before you slit me in two  
And then devoured me whole

I want my innocence back  
And if you can't pacify me  
I will break your bones  
You think I'm bluffing just try me  
I will never forget  
The words you used to ensnare me  
Till my dying day  
You'll suffer for this I swear

And I demand  
You put my heart back in my hand  
And wipe it clean  
From the mess you made of me  
And I require  
You make me free from this desire  
And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent  
I used to be

**_I Want My Innocence Back_ - Emilie Autumn  
**

* * *

J'ai toujours mérité le meilleur. De ma naissance, en passant par mon enfance, jusqu'à ma _« mort »_. J'ai toujours mérité et possédé le meilleur. L'argent ? J'en avais. Les filles ? J'en avais. Des relations ? Mon père en avait, et j'en ai hérité.  
Quoi que l'on dise, j'étais l'une de ces personnes d'exception qui n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour voir leur moindre souhait réalisé. Rien dans ma vie d'avant ne m'a fâché. Je ne regrette rien et me souviens des moindres détails avec un plaisir incommensurable. Tout ce que je désirais, je l'ai eu. Les soirées amusantes, le champagne, le luxe, le sexe, la luxure. La débauche.

Je buvais, je fumais, je regardais les filles se déhancher sur mon corps encore jeune : je souriais d'avidité, je riais de cruauté. J'étais un monstre prototypé, formaté, préparé à tout ce que la vie allait m'imposer, me faire endurer. J'ai tué, torturé, évidé les entrailles de la morale et de la vertu. J'ai dit merde aux miséreux, j'ai savouré leurs pleurs, leurs cris de souffrance. J'ai haï les minables, les communs, les médiocres, les faibles, les insignifiants, les privés de tout. J'ai bu à leur malheur, j'ai ri de leur prétendu courage, je me suis vanté de ma lâcheté. J'ai adoré les piétiner, ces moins-que-rien.

Ma vie d'avant, je n'ai rien à en redire. Vraiment rien. Si ce n'est une chose : tout cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser.  
Oui, c'est le seul élément importun. Le seul et pourtant celui qui a terni tout le reste de ma pauvre vie. A trop se dire invincible, on finit par s'en convaincre. La dénégation, le déni, sont les meilleurs moyens d'obstruer son futur et à force de se montrer aveugle, on finit par chuter.

Ce qu'il s'est produit ? Rien, on m'a juste tué. Je me suis fait assassiner par mon désaveu, par ma répudiation, par mon propre mensonge. Mon invincibilité m'a bouffé, année après année, mois après mois, semaine après semaine, jour après jour, heure après heure… Minute après minute… Seconde après seconde…  
Je me suis laissé dévorer, anesthésié par l'hypocrisie macabre et ambiante qui a rythmé ma vie. Mais voilà, j'ai commencé à souffrir. On m'a sorti de la brume morbide qui me hâlait. J'étais pourtant si bien dans cette opaque froideur qui annihilait toute compassion, tout sentiment et toute douleur.

Une sorte de tuméfaction a saisi ce qui logeait dans ma poitrine gauche : en fait, j'ai senti gonfler un œdème rempli de pus. J'avais comme une ecchymose interne, une brûlure, une blessure intérieure qui ne cessait de se développer. Une tumeur, une gangrène qui prenait doucement et tendrement possession de tout mon corps pour le laisser douloureux et malade.

Je ne guérissais pas : on m'a dit que j'étais gravement touché, que je n'avais aucun espoir d'en réchapper vivant. Le plus curieux était que mourir de cette manière me paraissait impossible au début, mais finalement, alors que la douleur s'intensifiait, j'ai compris que c'était cette souffrance là qui finirait par m'achever. Je ne pourrais pas endurer cela toute ma vie. Alors comme tout malade, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Nous y voilà, le déni. Non, _je ne vais pas mourir : je ne peux pas mourir_. J'ai repris le cours de ma vie en essayant de supporter le mal qui me rongeait, mais tout était déjà en marche.  
L'engrenage s'accélérait bientôt : je me sentais de plus en plus épuisé, je ne dormais plus ; mon esprit était torturé d'insolentes pensées, et je fus bientôt atteint d'hallucinations indécentes. Mon caractère commençait à changer, certainement gagné d'une démence mortelle. Je n'arrivais plus à retrouver les anciens comportements qui me définissaient autrefois si bien. Finalement, le malade que j'étais et qui refusait tout soin -niant en avoir besoin-, finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir à moins d'obtenir de l'aide.  
Après avoir ressenti tout un tas de sentiments inutiles et ennuyeux, je fus alors envahi de honte : j'allais devenir, ou bien j'étais déjà, dépendant. Le fait d'avoir honte me rappelait au moins qui j'avais été et à quel point _la nécessité me répugnait_. Cependant cela ne me consolait pas. J'allais avoir besoin d'assistance, de soutien, d'appui ?  
J'allais avoir besoin d'un soin.

Quand j'osai enfin me tourner vers quelqu'un pour quémander de l'aide, on me dit qu'il n'y avait pas de remède. Avili, humilié et tous ces autres qualificatifs que je haïssais savoir associés à mon être, je dus envisager de me résoudre à souffrir sans recours. Quelqu'un m'avait précisé qu'il me fallait mettre un nom sur ma douleur pour espérer lui échapper : trouver quel était le dysfonctionnement, c'était pouvoir espérer réparer les dégâts. J'avais du mal à croire qu'avec mon état, je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'espérer retrouver ce que j'avais été. Mes souvenirs me hantaient : je prenais pleinement conscience de la chance que j'avais eue alors, et de la misère qui m'étreignait aujourd'hui. Éreinté par la frustration, l'ennui et la tension qui m'habitaient chaque jour davantage, je tournais en vain le problème dans mon esprit dans l'espoir de trouver le remède à mes maux. Je ne parvenais malheureusement pas à mettre de nom, d'image… ou même de _visage_ sur cette douleur qui m'avilissait.

Le supplice se faisait de plus en plus vif, plus ardent encore que les semaines précédentes. Je me laissais dépérir lentement, sans bouger, le regard vide, la tête emplie de cette migraine sourde et envahissante : une sorte de rage non contenue - une amertume à son paroxysme. J'étais aigri. Je subissais le calvaire de tous les condamnés : l'angoisse de l'attente et l'attente la mort, l'espoir de la prochaine délivrance.

J'abandonnais. Je m'abandonnais au déchirement, au désespoir. J'étais saisi par la détresse, je pleurais. Mon cœur se crevait, se mordait lui-même pour s'achever plus vite. Consternés, les autres me regardaient mourir sans m'aider, ne pouvant ni compatir ni comprendre, eux qui n'étaient pas atteints par mes maux. Ma plaie apparaissait au grand jour car je ne pouvais évidemment plus cacher une telle souffrance. La déchéance qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable. Tous ceux qui me haïssaient semblaient perplexes mais ravis car j'étais selon eux touché par le mal le plus vieux du monde. Pourtant ils n'auraient jamais pensé que ce mal m'atteindrait. Non, ils ne pensaient pas que je pourrais, un jour, sombrer dans ce qui me semblait être une fichue fosse, un gouffre sans fin et sans fond. Un gouffre sans nom. Une égratignure qui avait pourri jusqu'à se rendre profonde dans la chair.  
Ma peau devenait marbre lourd, mes yeux se creusaient dans leur aveuglement. A la place de l'organe qui pompait le sang dans mon corps siégeait un trou béant et profond. La vie me quittait ou bien je quittais la vie : sans trop savoir, mon corps s'exécutait froidement. Le pire était mon impuissance et mon ignorance face au supplice qui me tourmentait. Je ne savais pas où j'avais pu attraper une telle maladie, et je refusais de croire que je méritais un tel sort.

Géhenne.

On m'a dit que c'étaient les cieux qui me punissaient. Je croyais bien volontiers que seuls les cieux pouvaient me supplicier de la sorte, mais je ne savais pas pour quel crime j'avais été puni. On m'a dit que la cruauté avait un prix, que ma souffrance n'était que justice, que je finirais écartelé par la douleur et la démence car les juges célestes avaient estimé que je le méritais.

A l'aube de ma mort, j'ai osé demander à ceux qui prétendaient connaitre mon mal quelle en était la cause. Je ne pensais pas que l'on me répondrait et je regrette encore de connaitre la raison de ma torture. Je suis impuissant, je suis mort. On m'a dit que j'étais vivant mais je ne les crois pas, je ne crois plus personne. Ce que je fais : j'ai rangé mes affaires, me préparant au pire et j'ai attendu que la fin m'entraine, que le froid m'emporte avec ses lames brûlantes. Ils me l'ont dit. Ils m'ont avoué quel était ce mal. Ils m'ont dit qui était le grand responsable de ce complot destiné à m'assassiner de la pire façon. J'ai attendu en vain que tout s'arrête, ou bien qu'_Elle_vienne me délivrer. Que la criminelle, la coupable, la personne infiniment responsable de mon malheur vienne m'arracher à lui.

Je n'espérais pas, je ne rêvais pas : en fait j'osais y songer pour oublier ma peine, parfois. Mais _Elle_ n'est jamais venue car _Elle_ ne réalisait pas mon calvaire. Le plus dur aurait été de savoir quel choix elle aurait fait si elle avait su : m'aurait-elle laissé périr par vengeance ou se serait-elle rapprochée par pitié ? Je ne le savais pas : je la soupçonnais des deux choix, bien qu'aucun des deux ne me plût. Si elle avait agi, elle l'aurait certainement autant regretté, qu'elle aurait été saisie par les remords si elle m'avait laissé mourir. Insoluble.

Au fond de moi, j'ai haï tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, et tous ceux qui m'avaient accusé d'en avoir commis. La cruauté dont elle faisait preuve était bien plus vicieuse et ardente que la mienne, probablement parce que la sienne était inconsciente alors que moi j'avais assumé mon sadisme. J'avais accepté mon inhumanité : c'était le fait qu'elle soit si humaine qui faisait ressortir l'atrocité du mal qu'elle m'imposait.

J'ai attendu. Maintenant que je savais, je la regardais dès que je le pouvais. Elle ne m'accorda aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse l'intensité de mes regards. Je ne savais pas comment mon corps pouvait contenir l'étendue de ma haine. Mes œillades meurtrières devaient lui faire du mal car elle détournait les yeux constamment. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas, au contraire. Elle semblait avoir peur du monstre qu'elle m'avait fait devenir, et elle avait raison. J'étais la créature monstrueuse qu'_Elle_ seule avait engendrée. Ne dit-on pas du chien battu par son maitre, qu'il finit, enragé, par le mordre ? J'aurais pu la tuer pour m'avoir fait devenir une telle épave. Sans nul doute, ma folie m'offrait des excuses alléchantes mais je savais que sa mort ne guérirait pas ma mortification.  
Bientôt, j'en vins à désirer qu'elle souffre du même mal, elle aussi : que l'on soit tous deux atteints du même symptôme incurable et qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre choix que de venir se coller à moi pour atténuer la douleur. Voilà… Je la déshabillais du regard pour apaiser la frustration de mon bas-ventre : je m'imaginais la caresser, l'embrasser à n'en plus finir, la faire souffrir de plaisir. Je la voyais gémir, encore et encore… M'appelant, me suppliant d'arrêter cette torture, ce supplice sans nom et sans mesure que je lui imposais. Et je me voyais ne pas lui céder, m'enfoncer davantage en elle, lui enfouir mes doigts dans la bouche pour qu'elle me sente partout : qu'elle sente à quel point _moi aussi je pouvais m'immiscer en elle pour la faire souffrir_. Car c'était cela, elle s'était insinuée dans mon corps, distillant ses épines dans mes membres et plantant son sourire droit dans mon organe moteur, l'interdisant de coaguler.  
Elle pleurerait de douleur et de plaisir, et je n'arrêterais jamais, m'assurant que l'humiliation et la souffrance ne cessent à aucun instant. Il fallait qu'elle ressente cet enfer, qu'elle comprenne dans quoi elle s'était engagée lorsqu'elle avait commencé à me faire souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'approcher, je me contentais de la suivre comme une ombre - un spectre vengeur…

La voir dans _ses_ bras m'avait tué. Je savais que j'étais seul dans ma misère et je la haïssais tant que j'en venais à m'épuiser de mon ressentiment, accumulant sourdement toute mon agressivité qui finirait, je le savais déjà, par émerger un jour ou l'autre. Le jour de ma fin prochaine, certainement.

La voir s'éloigner de moi, oser regarder autour sans me voir, m'ignorer sans pour autant le vouloir : être aussi innocente, être aussi _cruellement_ innocente… Chaque jour, je souffrais davantage. Je ne comprenais pas. Cette douleur n'avait-elle donc aucune échappatoire ? Aucune fin ? Je ne cesserais donc jamais de me consumer ? L'envie de destruction était devenue mon quotidien. Je me levais sans avoir dormi, j'avais envie de tuer ; je l'entendais rire, j'avais envie de strangulation ; je la voyais rougir face à _lui_, j'aurais pu le faire imploser.  
Tout en moi respirait la noirceur et le macabre… Je m'éteignais lentement, m'éloignant dans les ténèbres sans pour autant y disparaitre. Je restais là, présent : ressentant la moindre des violences qu'elle m'imposait sans le savoir. Je la haïssais tant. Je suais le mal, le désir : l'inhumanité reprenait le dessus sur moi… Mais ce n'était plus la même… Autrefois elle me faisait rire mais à présent, j'en avais juste besoin. Je me faisais du mal ; au lieu de fumer des cigarettes, je me brûlais avec ; au lieu de boire de l'alcool, je le versais sur mes plaies épidermiques ; au lieu de laisser les filles m'allumer, je les prenais sans leur demander leur avis…  
Oui, je devenais une machine à blesser. Personne ne trouvait plus rien à redire. Je souffrais tant que mon aveuglement était à son paroxysme : je ne voyais qu'elle, je ne sentais qu'elle, je ne songeais qu'à elle, je ne rêvais que d'elle. Lorsque je mangeais, je l'espérais dans ma bouche : je mâchais rageusement. J'espérais qu'elle soit l'eau qui me coulait dessus lorsque je prenais une douche ; j'espérais qu'elle soit celles que je baisais régulièrement pour me vider ; j'espérais qu'elle soit les scarifications que je m'infligeais ; qu'elle soit la partie de la peau que je brûlais ; qu'elle ressente une bribe de ma haine. Qu'elle souffre à n'en plus finir : qu'elle chiale ! Qu'elle halète, qu'elle gémisse de douleur et de frustration, qu'elle m'implore de la laisser, qu'elle ne puisse mourir et qu'elle sente que l'excès de mon agressivité n'était qu'un début. Que chaque jour empire.

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, à pleurer, et je me demandais comment mon corps acceptait encore de respirer. J'attendais qu'il abandonne, ne pouvant me résoudre à m'achever de moi-même. J'avais la détestable impression que je survivrais toujours et que ce mal, qui m'avait pourtant en quelque sorte tué, ne conclurait jamais ma souffrance par ma mort. Non : tout en moi allait se tarir… mais je ne mourrais pas.

Et puis elle est venue, une fois, osant demander à mon cadavre pourquoi je la regardais ainsi. Je l'ai regardé avec le vide qui m'emplissait : je l'ai dévisagée, proprement scandalisé qu'elle ne réalise pas que _tout était de sa faute_. Je ne pouvais littéralement pas répondre, pétrifié dans ma révolte et tétanisé par une telle offense. Elle venait se plaindre, peut-être ? Elle venait se plaindre de mes tentatives de vaincre ce qu'elle m'imposait chaque jour ? _M'en voulait-elle de me défendre_ ? Savait-elle… non… _Pouvait-elle seulement oser imaginer songer à ce que je vivais_ ?  
Elle m'avait lancé un regard de détresse, m'engageant à me justifier, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas répondre à son attente. La coupable demandait des justifications à sa victime. La violeuse accusait le violé. Suffoquant dans ma haine, je l'avais attrapée par les cheveux, attirant son visage vers le mien et je l'avais embrassée. J'avais dévoré ses lèvres à n'en plus finir, mordu sa langue pour la punir d'avoir osé m'accuser de la gêner. Sa bouche s'emplissait de sang que je m'empressais d'avaler, essayant de récupérer en ce fluide si précieux toute la vie qu'elle m'avait dérobé. Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'étais pas rassasié. Je l'avais plaquée contre un mur, l'assommant presque, arrachant ses vêtements dans une bouffée de violence qui m'octroyait adrénaline et l'arrêt momentané de ma souffrance perpétuelle.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir _seule_, dans ces cachots si vides et si sombres, parfaits théâtres d'une vengeance terrible. J'avais mordu sa poitrine en la tenant par ses cheveux si emmêlés, caressant de mon autre main ses courbes interdites. Ses petits bras tentaient vainement de m'éloigner mais elle ne pouvait combattre ma délivrance. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et cela ne m'avait pas fait autant de bien que je l'avais espéré, cela avait même plutôt tendance à m'enfoncer dans mon cauchemar. La haïssant davantage de me donner de nouvelles raisons de me détester, je ne pus toutefois cesser les caresses obscènes de mes doigts sur son corps. Heurtée et larmoyante, elle avait abandonné le combat une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que ses membres endoloris ne pouvaient plus lutter. Je l'avais allongée sur le sol glacé et l'avais parcourue de mes mains durant ce qu'il m'avait paru être des heures, mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque creux, l'odeur de son corps si excitant envahissait mes narines et m'incitait davantage au viol.  
Je savais que mon inhumanité était à son comble et que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Elle tressautait dans des sanglots de plus en plus espacés… Je la caressais de plus en plus doucement, ne parvenant pas à cesser les préliminaires pour continuer dans ma violence. Son corps commençait à laisser apparaitre des ecchymoses et des rougeurs : les morsures coagulaient, les suçons coloraient sa peau, et le sang séché répandait une odeur âcre et délicieuse. Elle portait plutôt bien la violence dont je l'avais affublée : en effet, vêtue d'une infime parcelle de la douleur que je ressentais, elle me semblait moins inaccessible. Bientôt, elle avait recommencé à parler, la mâchoire et la bouche certainement douloureuse. Elle me murmurait des « pourquoi » alors que je léchais sa gorge, ses seins et son visage. Je n'en pouvais plus : j'aurais pourtant pu continuer comme cela jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse d'exister. J'avais gouté tout son corps de ma langue et je la sentais un peu plus mienne qu'auparavant…

Mais la douleur revenait, lancinante : non, elle ne m'appartenait pas. Elle ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Alors, je continuais à l'embrasser tandis que je cherchais la moindre solution. J'aurais pu la tuer et conserver son cadavre… Mais ne plus sentir sa chaleur ? Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Sa chaleur, c'était ce qui maintenait mon corps en vie. Elle écarta soudain les cuisses. « Vas y, finis-en avec moi et va-t-en », me dit-elle. Elle voulait que j'arrête : que je me presse d'en finir, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu malsain pour me moquer d'elle. Elle ne supportait certainement pas la longueur des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Mais c'était ce qui me permettait de ne plus souffrir, ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ? Elle n'avait plus la force de résister et me cédait, me suppliant d'achever son humiliation le plus rapidement possible afin qu'elle puisse s'en aller, certainement pour pleurer. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas accéder à une telle demande. Je prenais du plaisir à l'avoir sous ma domination : savoir que c'était enfin moi le maitre de la situation m'aidait à surmonter le supplice qui reprenait place dans ma poitrine.  
Oui, à nouveau, je me sentais mal. J'en aurais presque vomi. Mon corps s'était mis à trembler et j'avais commencé à pleurer sur son corps nu. Elle ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose mais ne me demandait rien, bien trop brisée pour se montrer curieuse. Harassée, elle m'écouta pleurer durant des heures tandis que j'inondais son corps de mes sanglots secs. Je parvins à lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus, mais elle ne répondit pas : je ne savais même pas si elle était consciente ou si j'avais achevé de la rompre… Peut-être l'avais-je détruite à tout jamais. Mes caresses s'étaient arrêtées et je m'étais éloigné d'elle, m'adossant au mur froid auquel je l'avais précédemment collée… Elle avait finit par se relever, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller, ramassant piteusement les lambeaux de ses vêtements, puis avait disparu dans les ténèbres.

A présent elle avait l'air morte, et je l'étais encore davantage : disloqué par le remord de ne pas avoir continué, le regret d'être allé aussi loin, et par toute la frustration et l'horreur qui m'habitaient. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne vivais plus, mais à présent, je ne survivais plus non plus. En fait, je ne me sentais plus exister. Elle ne me regardait plus du tout : d'ailleurs elle ne regardait plus personne. Je l'avais broyée.

Encore une fois, elle traversait seule les couloirs, je l'avais entrainée de force dans une salle vide et avait recommencé mon manège sans qu'elle ne résiste une seule fois. Cela commença à devenir un rituel… Et puis cela devint bientôt quotidien. Tous les jours je la caressais et tous les jours je pleurais : tous les jours, elle restait de marbre. Elle était ailleurs ou morte, je caressais son cadavre. Bientôt j'en vins à la pénétrer, savourant d'abord l'innocence qu'elle m'offrait. _Non_. _Elle ne m'offrait pas_, elle ne m'avait pas offert sa virginité. _Je la lui avais prise_. Et je pleurais, et elle restait de marbre alors que je lui assénais des coups de reins. Toujours. C'était le quotidien, l'habitude, l'accoutumée. Tous les jours, je la violais et elle restait de marbre. Et je pleurais : je devenais fou. Je la pénétrais et je pleurais, et elle restait de marbre, et je souffrais… Et je pleurais. Et elle restait de marbre. Toujours.

Il faisait froid entre nous : elle suait le vide et moi je suais la mort. Nous n'existions plus vraiment mais elle était avec moi. Elle était avec moi, même si elle ne m'appartenait pas. Mais elle n'appartenait à personne, car elle était une coquille vide. L'ancienne _elle_ n'existait plus, ou alors s'était enfermée pour ne plus jamais sortir. Elle s'était cachée de moi et de ma violence, de ma rancune, de mes pleurs, de ma souffrance, de ma brutalité : de mon viol.

Je la violais ainsi, tous les jours, et ainsi j'ai menti, je lui ai inventé une vie. Je nous ai inventé une vie : j'ai dit aux autres que nous nous aimions, je suis partie avec elle, la tenant par la main pour l'attirer vers notre fin. Elle n'écoutait plus, ne vivait plus. Je faisais l'amour seul, je faisais l'amour avec un corps vide, avec un cadavre. Mais j'en étais un aussi. J'étais un cadavre qui en violait un autre, voilà tout.

Un matin, je me suis réveillé : elle était dans notre lit à regarder le plafond, comme toujours. Je lui ai fait l'amour mais son corps était froid. J'ai alors réalisé qu'elle était morte. Je n'avais plus assez de déni pour deux : je ne pouvais refuser ma mort et la sienne. Inévitablement, en refusant la sienne j'ai accepté la mienne. Alors je lui ai fait l'amour jusqu'à être épuisé, continuant avec mon corps déchiré et disloqué. J'ai essayé de lui communiquer ma chaleur, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je l'avais moi-même perdue. Finalement, mon corps a abandonné alors que le sien commençait à pourrir. J'aimais un corps qui pourrissait, qui restait pourtant diaboliquement attractif. L'albâtre ne ternissait plus dans la mort : ses yeux ouverts étaient éteints mais me happaient encore. Je la détaillais alors que je mourais, doucement. Je pleurais, je souffrais, et elle, elle restait de marbre. Toujours.

Je suis mort en la contemplant.


	2. Explications plus détaillées!

CECI EST UNE EXPLICATION PLUS DÉTAILLÉE DE L'O.S POUR DAVANTAGE DE COMPRÉHENSION DE LA PART DES LECTEURS.

PETITE PRÉCISION BÉNIGNE TOUTEFOIS : Le titre, Ghātaka Rōga , signifie Maladie Sournoise en Indien.

* * *

VEUILLEZ NE PAS LIRE LA SUITE SI VOUS ESTIMEZ AVOIR DEJA TOUT SAISI ET QUE DES PRÉCISIONS CONCRÈTES SUR CET O.S PLUTÔT ABSTRAIT RISQUERAIENT DE RUINER VOTRE AVIS SUR CE DERNIER.

La maladie dont souffre Drago est _**abstraite**_… Oui, enfin à la vue du nombre de symptômes et de leurs caractéristiques, il me parait assez juste de dire qu'une telle maladie nait surtout du mental… Et quelle maladie, donc ?

La maladie dont souffre Drago et qui consume son corps avec tant d'ardeur, c'est l'amour. Bien sûr que son corps ne peut ne supporter, bien sûr que son moral, con caractère et ses comportements s'en font ressentir. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être atteint d'un tel sentiment. D'ailleurs, il le croyait faux.

Il considère cela comme une tare, et croit qu'il est atteint d'une maladie grave et ce du début jusqu'à la fin. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est Drago Malefoy, nom d'une pipe en bois ! Que l'amour, l'amitié et tout ces autres papillons butinant les fleurs de la vie, ce sont juste des pertes de temps, des activités peu rentables… Et donc lorsque cela lui arrive et que les gens lui sortent des expressions genre « Aha, le mal le plus vieux du monde »… Evidemment, ils font allusion AU MAL le plus vieux du monde, à savoir l'amour !

Il exècre les bons sentiments, tout est d'ailleurs dit dans les premiers paragraphes ! « Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser ». Ben oui, ce fichu mépris, cette haine et cette indifférence entremêlée qu'il éprouve face « aux médiocres », « aux moins que rien »… Et Hermione, elle fait bel et bien partie de cette catégorie à ses yeux. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser ! Malheureusement et bien, il en tombe amoureux… Et ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive… Il n'a jamais connu l'amour amoureux [oui, je précise] (on parle bien de mon O.S, je ne fais évidemment pas de généralité !). D'ailleurs il n'a pas envie de le connaitre, il est très satisfait de ses activités cruelles et vaines… Il n'a pas envie de passer à autre chose…

Malheureusement, il n'a pas le choix ! Voili voilu voilà ! xD

J'espère avoir été claire, concise et cohérente… Pour davantage de questions, je vous engage aux reviews =) !

Bisous mes chocogrenouilles !


End file.
